Generally, requirements for pharmaceutical products include safety, quality, etc. as well as therapeutic effects on diseases. Therefore, compounds serving as active components of pharmaceutical products are required to have high storage stability under various conditions (light, temperature, humidity, etc. have influences on the compounds). When a pharmaceutical product is in the form of oral dosage formulation or injection, it is preferable for an active component contained in the pharmaceutical product to have high solubility in water.
It is known that the compound (1) not only is safe and has a strong antibacterial action but also exhibits a strong antibacterial activity against gram-positive bacteria, particularly resistant bacteria such as MRSA, PRSP, and VRE, for which conventional antibacterial agents are less effective (for example, Patent Literature 1).